Ditto Meets The Tickle Monster Prince
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Prince Jocu is ready to always help those who feel down, especially a small Splixson who definitely needs to be cheered up. Written by guestsurprise. I only posted it for them. :)


**Another fantastic story from guestsurprise, who owns Prince Jocu. Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. I only own Sasha and gave guestsurprise full permission to use her.**

* * *

 **Ditto Meets The Tickle Monster Prince**

Four Arms was just getting off work from a long day. He heard rumors of this large and red prince that was friends with Rachel and Sasha, but he never saw him.

"I don't know for sure if that guy is real." He said to himself. As he walked around the corner, he heard giggling and laughter. He chuckled, thinking Sasha had been caught by one of the aliens. As he gently opened the door, he gasped as he saw a large titan cuddling Sasha in his lap and tickling her, keeping her company since Whampire was on a mission.

"Now, now, no more pouting! Your fiancée will be back before you know it." Jocu chuckled in her ear, making her turn away and laugh harder.

"OKAY, OKAY! AHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAH PLEAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAHAAHA!"

"No more crying, okay?" Jocu chuckled.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAHAAAHAHAHA PLEAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

After a few minutes, he let her go and he let his buddy hug him. He heard her silent crying because of how much she missed Whampire so he teleported to her room to cheer her up. Both then turned and saw Four Arms staring at them in shock.

"Four Arms! Glad you're back, buddy! This is Prince Jocu! The tickle monster prince I told you about!"

"H-He's real?"

"Of course he is!" Sasha laughed.

"Hello, Four Arms. I am told you are one of the best guardians of the Grant Mansion," Prince Jocu smiled.

"Well, thank you. I just…,"

"You are shocked that I am real. I must say that we do look alike." Prince Jocu laughed, now standing eye to eye with Four Arms. Four Arms was amazed! He didn't meet many beings as tall as he was. Prince Jocu smiled and placed his hand out and the two large beings shook hands.

"It is nice to meet you! So ya really cheer people up when they're having a bad day?" Four Arms grinned deviously.

"Yes I do. That is my job. Do you know of anyone who is in need of my services?" Jocu grinned, just as evilly.

"Well…let's just say a certain alien who just had a recent failed mission."

"Oh?" Jocu said, now arching an eyebrow in amusement.

"Here. Come with me." Four Arms grinned, now leading Jocu to the door. When they went to the door, both of them stuck their heads out and saw Ditto angrily kicking a piece of paper on the floor. Both looked at each other and smiled.

"I think we should pay him a visit." Prince Jocu smiled, now getting down and crawling on all fours quietly behind Ditto. Four Arms just watched in shock! Very few aliens in the mansion could make no sound at all when they were after someone!

Ditto turned around and was suddenly pounced on by the large titan! Ditto was too tired to scream, but he did struggle.

"Don't run away. It's okay." Jocu said gently, now holding him down. Four Arms walked over to him and helped to pin the alien down.

"Ditto, easy," Four Arms coaxed. Ditto finally just lay limp, too tired and exhausted to get free. Four Arms quickly picked up his small friend and hugged him. "Ditto? What's the matter?"

"I just failed a mission, Four Arms!" He said sadly.

"We ain't perfect, Ditto. It's gonna be okay." Four Arms said, now letting his friend hug him as he hugged him back. After a few seconds, he turned him around to face Jocu. "Ditto, this is a friend of ours."

"I am Prince Jocu, the Tickle Monster Prince." Jocu smiled, now reaching out all four arms and tickling Ditto's feet and ribs.

"H-HEY! LEHEHEEHEHHEHEHHEHEHET GOHOHOHO!" Ditto began laughing.

"Not until you cheer up there, kiddo," Four Arms chuckled, now keeping one set of arms wrapped around Ditto in his lap and another tickling his ears.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA FOUR ARMS! JOHOHOHOHCU STAHAHHAAHAHAHAP!"

"My, what wonderful laughter, Ditto. You should smile more often," Jocu teased, now tickling him on his stomach with his claw-like nails.

"AAHAHAHAHAHAHAH ALRIGHT, THAT DOES IT!" Ditto laughed, now making replicas of himself and pouncing on Four Arms and Prince Jocu!

"AHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA DITTO! CUT IT OUT, KID!" Four Arms laughed, now trying to escape the new Dittos.

"I know how to capture him," Jocu said deviously, his eyes now glowing. He stood and tackled a particular Ditto and began blowing raspberries. That Ditto began crying with laughter and soon all the others disappeared! He captured the original Ditto! Within seconds, he stopped and held the little alien in his arms.

"Are you alright, my friend?"

"Y-Yes, but how did you know it was me?" Ditto chuckled, still feeling ticklish sensations.

"I know all about my ticklish subjects. Now then…are you feeling better? If not, we will start again."

"No! I'm fine!" Ditto said, protecting his spots and making the two red giants laugh.

"Good. Now, how about some lunch? Your Highness, do you want to join us?" Four Arms asked.

"I would be honored." He grinned, now walking with the two to the kitchen to have a nice lunch. But before they ate, Ditto turned and looked at both of them and gave them gentle hug.

"Thanks, guys. I needed it." Ditto smiled. Both red giants bent over and hugged him back.

"No problem, Ditto," Four Arms smiled, now giving him a playful poke.

"Anytime," Prince Jocu smiled. Once Four Arms turned and walked into the kitchen, Prince Jocu gently tapped Ditto on the shoulder.

"What's up, Jocu?" Ditto grinned.

"Tell me…is Four Arms just as sensitive as you are?" Prince Jocu grinned deviously.

"Ohhhhh…this is gonna be the best day ever!" Ditto laughed, now jumping in glee. Before he knew what hit him, Four Arms was yelling and rolling on the floor in glee! Prince Jocu was at it again.

* * *

 **guestsurprise's words: Hope you all enjoyed Goldie! A little treat for you!**

 **To guestsurprise: Aww, thank you, Amiga. I love this! Also, was just wondering, are you accepting requests again? If not, I completely understand. :)**

 **To everyone else: Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
